


Lessons In Love

by LemonadeHearts



Series: Lessons In Love [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingering, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, PIV Sex, Some AFAB Terminology, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeHearts/pseuds/LemonadeHearts
Summary: Chris and Sebastian meet at a bar in 2007 before they’ve ever worked together. Their chemistry is immediate and they hook up.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Series: Lessons In Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961545
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Lessons In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Trans!Sebastian wants a taste of Frat boy Chris, and who can blame him. 
> 
> Trans!Sebastian teaches Chris about being with a trans person, Chris gets an A+ and ends up leaving a few words of wisdom for Sebastian in the end too.

Fall 2007

Chris’s entire group of friends went up into a rowdy cheer as Chris made the beer pong shot from over ten feet away with his eyes closed. His friend who had bet him he couldn’t do it threw his hands up in the air before covering his face in defeat. Chris let his friends all pat his back and tug at his shirt excitedly as he smirked smugly from his side of the ping pong table. 

His friend, Charlie came over to him, he took his hat off and pulled him in for a handshake, passing him the $50 bill as he patted him on the back. Easiest $50 Chris had ever made. He laughed heartily as his friend cursed his name in his ear good naturedly. 

“Another round? It’s on me!” He said holding up the bill, “Or, well, Charlie?” Chris called out to his friends. They all cheered again in agreement. He was wrung around the neck by Charlie at this point and given a halfhearted noogie. He was about to step towards the bar when Charlie pulled him back, He thought he’d get another good ribbing somehow but instead his friend whispered into his ear, 

“Hey, guys been staring at you for at least thirty minutes now. Your two o’clock at the bar, go get him.” Chris’s eyes flashed up automatically to look for the guy, and sure enough there was a slim but toned man staring at him with a fond quirk of the lips at the bar. Interesting he thought. Charlie gave him a push towards the bar that made him stumble slightly. He turned to give him the bird as he walked backwards to the bar Charlie just grinned back at him. 

He got the bartenders attention and politely requested, 

“Another round of Ted’s and Moccasin’s?”He slid the $50 across the bar and told her to keep the change. She smiled at him and turned to begin pouring the beer on tap before going for the shots. 

As she got their drinks ready Chris remembered the guy. He looked to his left and then to his right seeing the guy still sitting at the bar casually. He smirked to himself as he slid down it, right up next to the slim man. 

“Hey, so I saw you being entertained by our group over there. My friend seems to think it was me who you were staring at but if it was one of my other friends I’d be happy to introduce you,” 

“Oh no. Your friend was right. I was definitely looking at you,” the man told him boldly. 

Chris grinned down at where his arms were crossed on the bar before turning with a hand to offer a proper introduction. 

“I’m Chris,” 

“Sebastian,” the other man answered. 

“Like the crab!” Chris said, his face lighting up immediately. Sebastian laughed, his eyes crinkling up in the corners as he nodded. 

“Yeah, guess so, but I came first...” Chris chuckled back at that. 

“Under da sea...” Sebastian sang in tune in his best Jamaican accent. Chris grinned wider at that. 

“So, Disney huh?” 

“Oh yeah, I love it. In fact my whole family does.” 

“I’ve only seen a few of them,” Sebastian said with a shrug. Chris looked at him flabbergasted. 

“HOW?!” He asked boisterous and loud, 

Sebastian laughed as he said, “I didn’t grow up here during my childhood years. Which is when I feel like the obsession or fondness for Disney takes root,” Chris tilted his head to the side in an adorable manner. Sebastian couldn’t help but notice his soft yet striking features in the dim color flashing lighting. He felt himself blushing with so much of this boyishly handsome mans attention on him. He wasn’t used to getting the attention of the object he desired. 

“Well where are you from? If you don’t mind me asking,” Chris said. Sebastian took a sip of his drink as he stretched out. 

“Born in Constanta, Romania, lived there until I was eight and then moved to Vienna, Austria until I was 12 before coming to the states pretty soon after my 13th birthday after my mom remarried.” Chris nodded. It did make sense. 

“Was barely able to speak English in the way I wanted much less understand Disney movies to the extent I would have wanted. I watched a lot of Miami Vice and Dukes of Hazzard reruns with my stepdad and then 90210 and Ally McBeal with my mom as I learned English better and then ventured into watching Saved By The Bell and Buffy on my own time. You seen any of those or were you still in your Disney spiral by then?” 

Chris laughed at the gentle ribbing and nodded. “Watched 90210 with my mom and brother religiously and my sisters liked Saved By The Bell. I didn’t see Buffy until like, last year, but it’s really good. I would definitely continue watching it if I could find the other seasons. I was also a Power Rangers fan, and my oldest sister loved Dawson’s Creek, which I learned to secretly love myself,” Sebastian nodded as he sipped the last bit of his drink. Tonguing the straw with what appeared to be a pretty long tongue, and no Chris not yet, stop being so god damn horny all the time, who was he kidding? He’d just hit up a guy eying him at the bar, there was only two ways this could go now, he’d crash and burn and end up sleeping alone tonight or he’d score and they’d go home together. 

“Can I buy you another drink?” Chris asked, hoping he sounded smoother than he felt. Sebastian was absolutely charming and too pretty for words as he looked at Chris through his long lashes that fanned out against his cheeks. 

“That would be nice,” Sebastian said. 

“What were you drinking?” 

“Gin and Juice, could go for another, or a sex on the beach,” Sebastian felt his own face flaming as he said the cheesy line. There was a silence between them before Chris broke it with a light chuff 

“I’m sorry, that was really bad,” 

Breaking the tension Sebastian laughed with him, “I know, it worked for one of my friends once though,” Chris snorted as he turned to the bartender who had his other drinks already trayed up and requested another drink for Sebastian. 

“I’m gonna bring these over to my friends, but I’ll be right back,” Sebastian nodded as he swiveled on the bar stool he was sitting on. Chris looked back at Sebastian as he walked away with the drinks on his tray. A sweet smile grazing his lightly stubbled face. It made heat pool low in Sebastian’s gut. Oh yeah, wanted this man. The only question was would Chris want him? 

-

Sebastian didn’t expect Chris to be back so quickly but he slid back into the barstool next to him with two shots and a beer, 

“Shots?” Chris offered you Sebastian. 

“What? Are you trying to get me drunk?” Sebastian said with a stone face. Chris stammered as he tried to find words, Sebastian threw his head back laughing as he grabbed one of the shots and downed it, 

“I’m just messing with you, go on,” 

Chris grinned, looking relieved as he took his own shot and downed it with a slight wince. 

“So what brings you to New York? You sound northern but I don’t think it’s a New York accent?”

“You would be correct, I’m from Boston and I actually live in LA, but I am here for an audition.” Sebastian’s eyes lit up,

“An audition? Are you an actor?” 

“Yeah, well trying to be,” 

“Really?! Me too!” Sebastian beamed at him. It wasn’t rare to find other actors in this city, far from it, but it was still interesting. 

“Anything I’ve seen?” He asked. Chris blushed as he shrugged and swiveled on his bar stool. 

“Awww, come on. Don’t get all shy on me now,” 

“Maybe? You into comics? I was in Fantastic 4?” Sebastian paused for a moment squinting. 

“Sounds familiar but I haven’t seen it,” 

Chris shrugged. “That’s okay, it got mixed reviews?” 

Sebastian just smiled at him as he sipped his drink “I’m sure you were great, I’m definitely watching it now,” Chris thumped his head on the bar. 

“Whyyyy...” he said. Sebastian just laughed as he patted him on the shoulder. Chris turned to him a small smile playing at his lips. 

“So, anything you’ve been in that I’d know about?” 

“Nope, not in the slightest.”

“Aw come on, you gotta give me something!” Chris exclaimed over exaggeratedly. Sebastian full out giggles at this as he sipped from his drink again. He sighed, thinking. 

“Well I just finished filming for a very minor appearance in a show called Gossip Girl, and I was in an episode of Law and Order back in 2003,” 

“Great! I’ll look for those,” Chris took another sip of his beer drumming his fingers on the counter after he set his glass back down. He swiveled back towards Sebastian a lopsided smile on his face. 

“So, I’ve got a hotel a few blocks away, do you want to get out of here? We could go somewhere quieter to talk or to do... anything else. Anything you want really,” Chris’s voice had dropped as his eyes dipped down to Sebastian’s lips and Jesus Christ, this man was going to kill him. Sebastian thought to himself. He was feeling hot between his legs just looking at the man in front of him. Those big blue eyes and that jawline? He just wanted to run his fingers over it. And his body, holy fuck his body. Sebastian didn’t know if it was jealousy because he wanted a body that looked the same or if it was just primal attraction on his part that was making him so hot and bothered by Chris, but he wanted this man to rip his clothes off and dick him down. He ducked his head at the thought, letting his eyes wander as he sipped his drink. 

“Well, my place is one block away, we don’t even need a cab there if you’re willing to walk. Might help us sober up? And yeah. We could talk... or whatever else you’re into.” Chris seemed to sit up and puff his chest out at this. Sebastian let his own small smile grace his face as he watched the way Chris fidgeted, flipping his cap backwards on his head as he nodded. 

“Okay, yeah, you ready to go?” Sebastian nodded. Leaving his drink on the bar as he stood up. “You didn’t come with anyone?” Sebastian shook his head as he slid his hand into Chris’s. Chris beamed back at him as he did nodding as they began to head out. As they were leaving a wolf whistle arose from behind them, 

“GET IT CHRIS!” Chris tucked his head down into his chest. Blushing furiously as he turned, still not letting go of Sebastian’s hand as he flipped off his group of friends who were making all kinds of lewd gestures behind him. Sebastian laughed as they made their way out onto the dim and dank street. 

“Sorry about that. They’re so fucking annoying,” Sebastian shook his head. 

“No, it’s fine. It’s great to have friends like that.” 

“Sometimes,” Chris said, he shrugged, letting go of Sebastian’s hand as they stood in the crisp night air.

“So... my place?” Sebastian confirmed once more. Chris nodded, 

“But first...” he said; he shoved Sebastian against the wall of the side of the building, kissing him soundly. Sebastian was surprised but not upset. His hands came up to pull Chris’s face in closer as he opened his mouth to let Chris’s tongue slide in. Sebastian moaned into the kiss. Chris’s mouth slotted against his, it was heavenly. And yeah... he had to come clean before this went any farther. It took every ounce of strength for him to do it, but he pushed at Chris’s chest, breaking them apart. Chris immediately let him go and looked at him with concern. 

“Shit, did I hurt you? Is something wrong? Sorry I should have asked before I did that...” Chris was looking nervous now. And Sebastian couldn’t help but fall, a guy that looked like Chris you’d never expect to be this sweet, in fact, none of the guys he’d been with before had cared all that much. None of them had asked before they kissed him, but really, he’d never asked either. Maybe he should. 

“No... no... it wasn’t you... not at all... I just... I haven’t been completely honest and I should have been... before we left the bar. It’s probably better I tell you now before you’re too far from your friends... so you can decide.” And fuck, he was rambling. This was always so hard. He’d never had a truly bad reaction before, but there was always a fear. 

“Before we go any farther, I just... I should tell you that I’m transgender and I haven’t had bottom surgery yet... I’ve had a mastectomy but not...” he gestured towards his crotch, trying to get the point across, “So...yeah.” There was silence. Chris was looking at him with a look Sebastian couldn’t quite decipher and as each moment passed by without Chris speaking Sebastian began to retreat in on himself. He covered his chest with his arms, crossed his legs at the knee and generally tried to make himself smaller as he backed up. 

Chris flipped through his mind, first off trying to remember what the definition of transgender was before he was able to decipher what else Sebastian was saying. He knew he’d heard of it before. The first time when he’d done researched for his little brother after he’d come out as gay and Chris had wanted to know more. He knew there were drag queens and kings who’d dress up in the opposite sex’s attire for entertainment and he’d seen the rocky horror picture show, heard the song “Sweet Transvesitite” but somehow he knew this was different. Very different. And he felt he didn’t quite have the knowledge to understand it fully. But if it was what he thought so far in terms of what Sebastian was referring to, he didn’t have a problem with it... Sebastian looked like a guy, sounded like a guy, acted like a guy... so what if what was under his clothes didn’t quite match that? He was bisexual after all. He like dick as much as he liked vagina and boobs as much as he liked the toned muscles of a man’s chest. So yeah... it was whatever... if it wasn’t a problem for Sebastian it wasn’t a problem for him. He started to open his mouth to speak when he realized Sebastian already was. He fully tuned back into his surroundings and took in Sebastian and his stance, he looked nervous and tense and his face was tight and stony as he was stuttering over his words. 

“I-I’m sorry... I really should have told you before I agreed to go home with you... I’ll go if you want me to. I’d just appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone else... I mean you don’t know me but still, like don’t go back into the bar and tell all your friends please- I just... I’m sorry I’ll-“ Chris shook his head immediately his eyes wide, he had no clue what to do but he was frantic. It was paramount that he got across his feelings in this moment in a way that didn’t seem to eager or too condescending. 

“No!” He finally said, realizing is volume was probably a bit high he quieted. Reaching forward for Sebastian who had also stopped rambling. Chris spoke, still looking like a deer in the headlights. “No... no... of course I won’t tell anyone. It’s not my business to tell. But I don’t mind. Honestly, I don’t really have much of a frame of reference for transgender or what it means but if you’re saying what’s under your clothes doesn’t match what I’d assume from your outward appearance. I don’t mind... it’s not an issue for me. I’m bisexual. I like guys, girls, anyone really... my brother told me there was another word for it but I can’t think of it right now... Anyway... yeah... sorry I was just thinking. I didn’t mean to make you freak out...” Chris had walked forward now and placed a comforting hand onto Sebastian’s arm. Sebastian looked down and was relaxing into his touch again. 

“Okay... I’m sorry... I just... I’ve had some odd reactions before. None straight out negative or anything but nobody’s exactly been silent for as long as you have either...” he let out a small chuckle and Chris gave a sheepish look back as he scratched behind his neck. 

“Sorry... really was just trying to remember what it even meant... shows how cultured I am... really... I’m sorry.” 

“Hey, no, it’s okay. I’ve had to explain it before too... and I still can if you have questions while we walk... I just really wasn’t sure what you were thinking...” Sebastian said. Chris shrugged again, 

“Well, I’m sorry about that. I’ve never slept with a transgender person before but if you still want me to come home with you, I’m up for it... might need a little guidance but... yeah.” That was one of the sweetest responses Sebastian had ever gotten to revealing his gender identity and he couldn’t help the smile that graced his face. He slid his hand back into Chris’s and began to guide him down the street. 

“I’m a good teacher... promise.” He said. Chris smiled giddily as he fell into step with him. 

They walked a block, nearing closer to Sebastian’s apartment when Chris spoke up. 

“So...how do you define it if you don’t mind me asking? Being transgender? I’m pretty ignorant and it’s honestly kind of embarrassing now that I think about it... you said you were a good teacher... mind educating me?” Sebastian laughed at this before he nodded. He let go of Chris’s hand and shoved them deep into the pockets of his jeans. 

“Well I was diagnosed with something called gender dysphoria when I was 14. That means that mentally and biologically my body didn’t match. For instance for me, I’ve always felt like a guy but I was born with the sex of a female. But transgender basically means what it sounds like. Transition and gender. Gender being male and female in this case, though I’m more fond of thinking of gender as a spectrum and sex as male and female. But right now, that’s beside the point. I was born a girl, but now I identify as a guy. I transitioned into a guy. I’ve always dressed like a guy, preferred hanging out with guys, and I’ve always felt like a man on the inside but I was still born with female sex characteristics . There’s still a lot of research going into the transgender community but to transition we’re given the opportunity to take hormone blockers before puberty or to stop puberty and then hormones after we turn 18 that change our body physically to make our voices change and for us to grow more hair if we’re transitioning to a male, or to make our features rounder and our voices higher if we’re transitioning to a female. I take testosterone shots and a friend of mine takes estrogen pills.” 

“So you take shots of testosterone every day?” Chris sounded surprised. Sebastian chuckled,

“No, I actually shots every six months now. I’ve been on it for five years now. In the beginning it was monthly for the first three doses and then every two months and then four, and now I’m at every six months and it should stay that way for the rest of my life.” 

“Ohhh... okay. Cool. I hate needles.” Chris said. Sebastian nodded. 

“They’re not pleasant.” Sebastian agreed. “But you’ve got some ink,” 

Chris shrugged, “Most of these were on dares... didn’t like getting any of them. Do you mind if I ask how you...” Chris gestured at his own chest and Sebastian laughed. 

“No... no... not at all... so there’s also surgeries we can get, like regular plastic surgeries, mastectomy’s or boob jobs to make our outward appearance look more like how we feel inside. Some people are even able to get gender reassignment surgery which is where they can give you a penis or a vagina made from your existing genitals and some other skin on you. A phalloplasty or a vaginoplasty. But currently there aren’t a lot of doctors who do that type of surgery and if they do, it’s super expensive... and I don’t... I don’t have enough money for that yet. So for now... I’ve got what I’ve got to work with.” Sebastian gave a sad, self deprecating shrug, 

“My step dad and mom surprised me after my stepdad got a raise three years ago and paid for me to get my mastectomy. Before that I would bind to keep my breasts flat.” Chris winced at that, it didn't sound plesant. 

"Well, I would have never guessed if you hadn't told me, and thank you, I can imagine that it takes a lot of courage to do what you just did, and to deal with my prying questions." Chris said with a shrug and an awkward smile, Sebastian laughed again at that, running his hand through his hair as reached out to he take Chris's again in his own. 

"You know what? You’re one of the good ones... I can already tell... your mama raised you right didn’t she?”

Chris grinned cheesily at this as he continued to walk along with Sebastian. 

“Like to think so, my mom wouldn’t have me judging anyone before I got to know them. Also, my brother is gay so I did a lot of research when he first came out. It made me realize more about myself and be comfortable with who I was too.” Sebastian nodded. They rounded another corner having to dodge another couple who rounded it at the same time. They both laughed each other off as they almost collided but missed each other by a hair. 

“It’s right up here,” Sebastian told Chris as they continued to walk, Chris was surprised when Sebastian stopped as they got to what looked like club/bar, he let go of Sebastian’s hand as Sebastian paused and looked at the double line streaming out the door. 

“Come on, this way,” Sebastian said, he bypassed the entire line and waved to a bouncer who waved back at him and gestured him inside. Chris was confused. He thought they were going to Sebastian’s apartment. 

“It’s this way! I live above this place!” Sebastian shouted over blasting techno music. Chris’s eyebrows rose. How did he sleep? He thought as he followed Sebastian down a hallway past a coat check and through a throng of people waiting in line. They turned down another hall past the men’s room and Sebastian pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked a door that said “employees only” it led to a staircase. Chris was shocked at how muffled the music was almost instantly as the door shut and locked behind them with a click. 

“Wow, that’s some sound proofing?” He commented. Sebastian laughed. 

“Yup, my landlord redid this entire stairway and the floors to the four apartments up here to have them sound proofed so we don’t get a lot of the sound from the club. I helped him, it’s how I got a deal on this place. Would never have been able to afford it otherwise.” They walked up three long flights of stairs,

“Sorry we probably should’ve taken the freight elevator.” 

Chris shrugged it off, he was in shape enough. 

Sebastian led Chris over to a door with a dent in it and footed around for the key again in his pocket. He pushed the door open and with a flourish bowed and held his arm out for Chris to enter first. Chris just giggled at his antics and bowed back,

“Thank you kind sir,” 

Sebastian entered behind him, he slipped out of his shoes and Chris did the same as he looked around the apartment. 

“Wow, you were right... this is super nice. How much do you pay for it?” 

“$980, the others two tenets pay $2,100, but since I fixed up so much of the place with Marty when he bought it he gives me a permanent discount for as long as I want to stay here. I also do maintenance for him if the other three apartments need it.” 

“So you would say you’re good with your hands?” Sebastian looked up at Chris who was smirking. It was another bad line but this time he decided to let it slide. 

“You could say that,” he said as he strode towards Chris and pulled him in by his belt loop. He pressed his entire body to Chris’s as he reached around to pull him into a searing kiss by the back of his neck. Chris blinked giving a little shake of his head after the kiss was over. 

“Whoa...” he said adorably as his eyes crossed before they focused back on Sebastian and the way he was biting his bottom lip. They held each other’s gazes for a moment before Chris rather abruptly broke them by looking around again. His head swinging left and right. 

“It’s a great view,” he said motioning with his head to the large floor to ceiling windows that scaled half of the longest wall in the apartment. Long curtains and drapery were lazily half closed, still allowing for a partial view and hazy illumination from the city scape outside. 

“Yeah, not many apartments for the price with a view this sweet... not many places at all actually,” he turned his gaze back to Chris who was still looking around. 

“Is that you?” Chris asked as he pointed to a photo on the wall. Sebastian tried not be frustrated but the light in Chris’s eyes made him let it go. Chris walked over to a photo. In it Sebastian was dressed in overalls and a purple shirt. His hair was cut short and he was a strawberry blonde. He was sitting on his mom’s lap with cake all over his face, two arms thrown up in the air in excitement as his grandmother stood behind them kissing his cheek as his mom looked on lovingly. 

He followed Chris up to it. It was one of the only childhood pictures he kept up. He felt like he didn’t look very feminine in it so it didn’t bother him. It had been right after a summer haircut, on what he thought was his third or fourth birthday. 

“Yeah, that’s me. And my mom and grandmother, back in Romania.” 

“You were adorable,” Chris commented, a grin spreading over his face as he peered at it carefully. 

“Your mom is really pretty,” 

“She is,” Sebastian said. 

“I can see where you got your smile from,” Chris said back. Sebastian couldn’t help but blush at that. 

“Hey, I’ve already brought you home, No need to keep sweet talking me,” Chris just grinned at that. He walked back over to Sebastian, getting close to him and pressing his lips to the side of Sebastian’s mouth chastely. 

“I just want to make sure we go at your pace...” he said softly, 

“And that’s very sweet, but I promise you’re not gonna break me. If I wasn’t sure about what I wanted I wouldn’t have invited you home with me...” at this, Sebastian surged forward and captured his lips in a fiery deep embrace similar to the one they’d shared outside of the bar. 

“I want you...” Sebastian said, 

“I want you too... so much...” Chris breathed out in a hurry between kisses. Sebastian pushed him back, laying him out on the sofa and climbing on top of him. He ground down on Chris’s hardness, he could feel him through his pants. Sebastian felt himself getting wetter than he had in years. Normally he needed plenty of lube to ease the way but for some reason, grinding down on Chris he felt himself begin to soak through his boxers. He gasped as he felt the fabric between them rub over his large already engorging clit, 

“Shit...” he cursed, wanting more. He practically drowned Chris in kisses, stealing his breath as he clawed at his shirt with his hands,

“You’re so desperate for it aren’t you?” 

“Please... Chris... you’re so fucking hot...” Chris laughed, he grabbed the hem of his own shirt and pulled it up over his head. Sebastian’s eyes widened at the view he was privy to. Chris’s hard sculpted muscles stood out on a tanned chest. His nipples were hard from the stimulation of them rutting against one and other. Sebastian wanted to lick him all over. Chris laughed at Sebastian’s wide eyed stare. Sebastian reached forward with a tentative hand before pulling back. 

“You can touch me,” Chris told him, and Sebastian didn’t hold back at the permission. He ran his hands down Chris’s sculpted abs, his fingers dipping down into the v of his hips to feel the patch of hair above his cock, Chris groaned at that, wanting Sebastian to keep going, but instead Sebastian pulled his hand out and ran it down his abs again, he tweaked at his nipples as he necked him, Chris’s body gave a violent shiver under him as Sebastian gave a surprise squeeze to his cock through his pants. Sebastian chuckled lowly as Chris bucked into him, loudly cursing into his skin as he did,

Sebastian stood up, “Take your pants off..” he instructed. The words quiet in the silent apartment. Chris couldn’t get naked fast enough, standing as he tripped out of his pants. Shucking them down his legs and kicking them off and away from him, he remained standing as Sebastian turned to him, eye level with his cock that was jutting out from his pants. Sebastian leaned forward, pressing his mouth to the wet spot that was forming where precum leaked from the head. He cursed again as he looked down at Sebastian, his eyes half lidded, looking drunk off the taste of him. It was so hot,

“Can I suck you?” Sebastian asked. 

“Please...” Chris replied back,

Sebastian wasted little time pulling Chris out of his underwear, he began stroking his hardcock languidly, pressing kisses to the mushroom shaped head and laving along the thick shaft messily. Finally he took the head into his mouth and sunk down, bobbing his head, slowly working his throat open to take more of Chris. Chris let his eyes close as his head tipped back, his hands came to thread through Sebastian’s short locks as he guided his head and mouth. 

Sebastian hummed as he bobbed his head. Taking Chris deeper into his throat, Chris cursed out loud as he finally opened his eyes again and looked down, meeting Sebastian’s eyes as he finally sunk down to the hilt, the thatch of hair around Chris’s cock touching his nose as he took him all the way down. Chris felt like his nerves were on a live wire, not many women he’d been with could do this and none of the men either. It was extremely hot, 

“Fuck...Seb... if you don’t stop now I’m gonna end up coming down your throat. That’s fine, but like... if you wanna do... if you wanna do anything else... oh shit!” Chris cut himself off, his hips involuntarily bucking deeper into Sebastian’s throat, Sebastian pulled off with aresounding squelch, he gasped, trails of saliva lewdly connecting his lips and Chris’s cock as he stroked him, kitten licking the head and shaft as he did. Chris fisted himself tightly at the base of his cock to keep from coming. He breathed heavily, trying to calm his heart rate, batting Sebastian away gently, Sebastian day back on his haunches. His lips puffy and red and wet from sucking Chris’s cock,

“Fuck, that was good, you did so good... but that’s enough for now okay?” Sebastian seemed to glow at the praise and Chris smirked to himself, promising to remember that for the rest of the night. 

“Do you wanna continue here or do you have a bedroom? Because I think that would be best for what I want to do to you next... if you’ll let me,” Sebastian nodded standing up,. 

“Yeah, it’s this way...” he grabbed Chris by the cock playfully as he led him down a hallway. Chris blushed furiously but let himself be led. No one has ever manhandled him like this. Sebastian was definitely a firecracker. Chris’s eyes zeroed in on the sway of Sebastian’s hips as he walked. His pants were tight. Not leaving much to the imagination but Chris couldn’t help but hope Sebastian would take them off anyway. He wouldn’t push though, whatever Sebastian was comfortable with he’d go along with. From what it sounded like, not many guys had treated Sebastian right. He wasn’t fond of saying “oh I’m not like other guys,” because it sounded full of empty platitudes but in this case, he really did want to treat the younger man differently. Sebastian let go of him as he opened the door to his room, Chris wasn’t sure what was going to happen next but he certainly wouldn’t have predicted Sebastian giving him a playful smile as he took off in a running jump, face planting into the bed before flipping around and shimmying out of his tight black pleather and denim woven pants. 

Sebastian was still giggling as he flopped back down into the pillows on the bed. 

“Pillow prince aren’t you?” Chris commented as he walked in. 

“Maybe a little, come here,” Sebastian asked, Chris climbed on the bed, settling his naked body over Sebastian’s still partially clothed one. Sebastian pulled him down, his nails raking down his back teasingly as he let Chris move on top of him, their lips connected and Chris kissed him deeply again, drinking in the taste and feel of both himself and Sebastian mixed together. 

“So, what did you want to do to me that we needed a bed for?” Sebastian asked coyly, 

“Well there’s about a million things I want to do to you, but if you’re not comfortable with them, just tell me okay?” Sebastian couldn’t help but roll his eyes. 

“I know, you said that already. I promise I’ll let you know, now get on with it. I’m getting drier by the minute,” he joked. He Chris just shook his head as he dove back down for another kiss. 

“I want to taste you... has anyone ever eaten you out before?” He spoke quietly, just for them, not that there was anyone else to hear. 

Sebastian bit his lip, for all his reassurances that he was fine he couldn’t help the nervousness from building up. Even if he didn’t want to show it. Nobody had ever used their mouth on him before. Not before he’d transitioned and definitely not after. When he’d lost his virginity it had barely been a five minute fuck back when he was fifteen and the guy was 18. It had been awkward and uncomfortable and the guy had been done before he’d even got going. When he’d slept with a woman for the first time she’d fingered him, but he hadn’t let her put her mouth on him. His bottom dysphoria had been at a peak by that point. It wasn’t that he didn’t get pleasure from it, masturbating on his own he definitely did, but in the past three or four years when he’d been ready and willing to try again, he hadn’t found anyone equally willing. 

Maybe he’d just been looking in the wrong places.

“Nobody... nobody has ever done that before...” he had a hard time meeting Chris’s gaze as he admitted it. Chris nodded. He could understand that. If Sebastian wasn’t comfortable they’d figure something else out. 

“Okay, well what If I use my hands?” 

“I didn’t say I didn’t want to...” Sebastian said, his eyes flickering up to meet Chris’s again, Chris’s eyebrows rose and he nodded slowly, 

“Okay, then... yeah, you want me to?” He wanted to clarify. 

“If you want to... I’d like to try it...” 

“Okay... well then, lay back...” Sebastian situated himself so that Chris could settle between his legs comfortably. He reached into his boxer briefs and pulled out his packer. With a blush he leaned over and tucked it into his nightstand drawer. Bringing out a condom and lube with him. 

“You might need some of this... it’s not that I’m not excited. It’s just the T...” he explained. Chris nodded wordlessly as he accepted the lube, 

“Can I take these off?” Chris gestured to his boxer briefs, a finger hooking into the elastic waistband teasingly. Sebastian visibly exhaled through his teeth before nodding shakily. Chris slowly let his finger slip into the waistband of Sebastian’s briefs on each side as he slid them down his legs. Sebastian’s legs were toned and muscled and had a fair dusting of dark brown to black hair over them, just like his chest and arms. Sebastian felt his heart beating out of his chest as Chris laid his bottom half bare to the air. He hadn’t ever let someone this close before... and he was beginning to have second thoughts. 

“Hey... check in with me sweetheart... how are you feeling...” Sebastian felt dizzy as he tried to speak. He closed his legs tightly, not wanting to let Chris see as he began to panic. 

“Can I- can you just... can you go for a minute. Don’t leave. But just... go outside for a second please... I just... I’m so sorry I need a second...” Chris looked wounded but he quickly stood up and left the room.Closing the door with a quiet click. Sebastien stood up, he ripped his shirt off and looked at himself in his vanity mirror. He placed his hands on the dresser and leaned over heavily, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he gasped for air in a panic... he wanted to do this. He knew he wouldn’t find anyone as kind or caring. If he wanted to get anywhere with his body the way it is until he earned enough to get his bottom surgery, he’d have to let someone in... and Chris was so fucking sweet... he was just his type too. He knew he’d treat him right... he just had to let him in. 

Sebastian stood up straight as his heart rate steadied. He stared at himself hard in the mirror. Seeing all his flaws. He reached between his legs and touched himself. Jerking his clit and running his fingers through his own sparse wetness. It did feel nice... he glared again at his reflection. He looked like a man, from the bottom up, even from the bottom down, if he just had a super small dick... his legs and thighs and hips had the muscle mass and hair. His hips didn’t look wide in comparison to the rest of his proportions. Even if he knew they were... they didn’t look like it. He was okay. He was a man. That’s how he felt, that’s how he looked... for the most part. Receiving sexual pleasure one of the only ways he was able to right now didn’t change anything. Chris wouldn’t think any less of him... he’d already promised. It was now or never. His confidence rising. 

“Chris!” He called out, 

“Yeah?” Chris called back trough the door, 

“You can come back in... I’m sorry...” he said the last part softly. Chris opened the door with a flourish, worry on his face as he took in Sebastian. He was momentarily shocked. His eyebrows rising as he noticed that Sebastian was completely naked now. Chris closed the door behind him, not taking his eyes off of Sebastian. His eyes raking over his body, he didn’t mean to stare. He wasn’t trying to make Sebastian uncomfortable but he was... fucking gorgeous. His body was toned and dusted with dark hair, between his legs he was trimmed neatly but still thickly grown in, a happy trail leading upwards or downwards depending on how you viewed it trailed from his belly button. Chris wanted to taste him. His nipples were puffy and pink and stood out against his flat and toned chest. light pink scars stood out underneath his pecks. Chris wondered if they were sensitive... he wondered if Sebastian knew how fucking gorgeous he was. Sebastian’s arms and legs were muscled and toned, his thighs were thick and his ass was full but firm looking. He wanted to dig his nails into it as he pulled him close and kissed him. 

Sebastian let him stare. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do. But he let him. Chris’s eyes had a glazed quality to them, his mouth slightly parted as he stared, 

“You are so stunning... can I...” Sebastian nodded as Chris reached out, Chris didn’t hesitate, his hands tracing down his hard muscled sides to his ass, he squeezed it with a large hand making Sebastian gasp out in surprise and pleasure. Chris captured his lips again, kissing him hard, Sebastian closed his eyes. Letting his body press against Chris’s rock hard one, he tried not to think... tried to just get lost in the touch of Chris’s hands and the taste of him. 

“You are fucking gorgeous... please... let me worship you... I just... I need more of you... can I taste you? Can I use my mouth on you?” Sebastian nodded. His heart rate ratcheting up again, but he let himself be guided back over to the bed. He lied down, his head on a pillow, Chris did the same, situating himself between his legs. Chris gave him a soft smile as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s thighs and pulled him down so Sebastian was lying with his back and head flat on the bed. 

“Is this okay?” Sebastian nodded. Not quite able to find words but wanting to continue so badly. 

“Can I use my hands, my fingers too?” Sebastian nodded again, “Do you just want it on your cock? Or can I move everywhere?” 

“Give me your worst,” he said, trying to add a note of confidence he wasn’t actually feeling. Chris nodded, he started slow, he trailed kisses across his stomach to his hip bones, grabbing a handful of his ass at the same time before kissing up the line of hair that led from his clit to his belly button. As he reached it his tongue continued it’s decent upwards, he laved at Sebastian’s nipples, nipping at them, reveling in the the small gasps that Sebastian let out as he did. He looked up, meeting his eyes with a cheeky smile, 

“You okay?” He asked as he pulled off of them, Sebastian nodded for him to keep going. Chris bent back over him. Resting a hand on his knee to keep his legs open as he kissed him again, their bodies sliding against one and others. Chris’s hard cock leaked as it was grazed by the thatch of hair above Sebastian’s clit. 

“I thought you were gonna... eat me out...” Sebastian said breathily,

“I will... I will... but it’s never fun to just go for it... gotta warm you up first.” Sebastian nodded. He was still tense but he was feeling looser by the moment. With each touch of Chris’s lips and tongue and hands. Chris kissed back down his chest. Resettling himself between his legs.Sebastian shivered as he felt Chris’s hot breath fan over his most private parts. It was unlike any other sensation he’d ever felt before. He wiggled his hips, trying to show his eagerness to Chris. Chris seemed to get the message as he inhaled, Sebastian even smelled divine. He couldn’t wait to taste him. He lowered his mouth, tongue coming out to give a long lick from his perineum to the base of his clit. His tongue sliding into his hole slightly as it swiped broadly up his slit. Sebastian jerked violently at the feeling of hot wetness. Chris breathed hot puffs of air aimed at his clit as he pressed his mouth down again. His tongue coming out to flick at the underside of his clit, his tongue drawing lazy shapes and patterns, 

“Fuck…” Sebastian cursed, his toes curling at the feeling. He had no idea it would feel like this… he’d have asked someone to do it a long time ago if he had. Chris hummed as he sucked at the tip of his clit, not taking the entire thing into his mouth yet, he moved his head from side to side to add to the sensations, his stubble scraped against the inside of Sebastians thighs deliciously. Sebastian wondered if he’d be sore from it by the end of things. He didn’t care, he’d get some aloe later if he needed it, the pain would be worth the pleasure. 

Chris licked in broad stripes, alternating between the flat and the point of his tongue, up and down, he ended with a few kitten licks to the base of Sebastian’s clit as he pulled back. He then reached over to the side of the bed where the lube and condom was and uncapped the lube, he spread some on his fingers as he met Sebastian’s eyes again and asked for confirmation, “I’m gonna use my hands now, is that okay?” Sebastian nodded again, his own breaths now labored as he tried to reconcile the tingling pleasure radiating from his core and spreading to the rest of his body. 

Chris’s fingers gently pressed inside him, one at a time, Chris used his index finger first, the slide was easier than he was expecting, Sebastian was already somewhat wet and the lube facilitated the glide even farther. He licked at his clit again, sucking it into his mouth and bobbing his head up and down as if he was giving a blowjob, he even hallowed his cheeks out, sucking with force as he crooked his fingers and brushed against Sebastian’s g-spot. 

“Oh-!” Sebastian cut himself off, his back arching as Chris tonged at him, Chris pulled out his index finger and pressed a second one in along with it, he began to gently stroke his fingers in and out, crooking them upwards so he could rub against his sensitive spot. Chris alternated between hard thrusts of his fingers into Sebastian’s sweet spot and sucks at his clit. As he felt Sebastian’s walls flutter around his fingers he paused to lave his tongue around his clit in a circle. Sebastian was panting harshly now, his hands had come to grapple at Chris’s head, but he found no purchase with the short buzz cut, his nails instead raked helplessly as he involuntarily grinded himself down onto Chris’s mouth and hands. Chris let himself be drowned, he’d happily go if this was how it would end. He felt the way Sebastian’s core undulated, his gasps turning to cries of his name and even louder curses as he clenched around his fingers. 

Sebastian whined, he bit down on his bottom lip as his hips undulated. Chris’s tongue was golden, he was licking and sucking at him like a man on a mission. Sebastian looked down, his eyes meeting Chris’s hungry gaze, his blood was on fire as it pumped through his veins. 

“Shit… Chris… I think… I think I’m gonna…” Sebastian was cut off as his orgasm ripped through him, he let out a high keening noise as his back arched off the bed, Chris pushed him down gently with hands on his hips. His mouth not stopping its attack as Sebastian came, wetness pouring out from him and coating Chris’s chin. Chris hummed, slick sounds emitting from his fingers as they continued to stroke inside Sebastian. Chris felt drunk off the taste of him as he shoved his tongue into his hole as far up as he could, his hand snaking around Sebastian’s thigh to rub and tug at his clit, Sebastian cursed again, “I-I… oh-I fuck…” was all he managed as he came again, bucking up into Chris’s tongue. Sebastian scooted forward, practically sitting on Chris’s face and hand at this point as he chased his own pleasure. Chris didn’t know if he could do it, but he wanted to give Sebastian a third, “Fuck… please… I can’t… I can’t… oh fuck!” Sebastian came again, his legs trembling and body jerking uncontrollably as he fell back into the bed. Grasping for anything to anchor himself, he finally managed to fist the sheets as he hiccupped and gasped, coming down from his high. Chris wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, pushing up from between where he was on his stomach with a satisfied smirk on his own lips.

He watched as Sebastian twitched, his eyes wide. Sebastian reached for him, still speechless and trembling and Chris sidledup next to him, hushing him softly and praising him, telling him how perfect he was and how hot he looked when he came, he pressed gentle kisses all over his face. Slowly, their lips meet again and Sebastian’s body stopped its trembling, silence overtook the room again as they made out lazily. 

Sebastian pulled Chris back over him, he relished in the way their bodies fit together and the way Chris’s weight pressed down on him. He pulled away from his lips for a moment, pressing their foreheads together as he brushed a hand over Chris’s cheek, Chris looked down into his eyes and was shocked to notice the tear tracks on his cheeks, 

“Hey, did I do something wrong?” He cupped Sebastian’s face, immediately concerned, their foreheads still pressed together. Sebastian shook his head, 

“No… you did everything right… thank you… I don’t think… I’ve never felt anything like that before… I’ve never cum that hard in my entire life...” Sebastian let out a dry laugh that turned into another small sob as he pressed forward to kiss Chris through his tears. Chris let his hands run through Sebastian’s soft hair as he kissed him back down into the bed. His own cock was still achingly hard between his legs but if he’d been able to make Sebastian feel good, he’d achieved his goal, he could jerk himself off easily, the image of Sebastian coming he knew would be burned into his brain for a long time. They continued to make out, moving against each other as they did, finally, Sebastian pulled away again, and in a quiet voice he spoke, 

“Chris…” 

“Yeah?” Chris said, Sebastian took a minute to really look at him, he was so gorgeous, so fucking hot… and so sweet. So god damn sweet. He drank him in, his chest was huge and so were his biceps, his eyes were the bluest of blues and his lips tasted like heaven… Sebastian knew Chris knew how to fuck, and he wanted him. He wanted all of him. 

“I want you to fuck me…” He finally said, Chris’s eyes widened, his heartrate picking up, he nodded, this was what he’d wanted… but he knew he couldn’t lose control of himself. 

“Okay, yeah… let me…” Chris shifted, he reached over to grab the condom, but Sebastian grabbed it before him, he smirked, truly feeling more confident this time around. Chris had proved to him that he didn’t care, that he really did want him, the proof was poking him in the thigh right now, he had to stop himself from laughing, he felt excitement. The nervousness was barely a hum now, he wanted Chris to fuck him, and he wanted it now. He tore the condom open with his teeth, reaching between them to roll the condom down Chris’s cock. Chris’s breath hitched as Sebastian’s hand stroked him again, Sebastian gestured for the lube, and Chris handed it to him, he watched enraptured as Sebastian kept eye contact with him as he slicked his cock up, 

“How do you- how do you want to do this?” Sebastian used his strength to flip them, he straddled Chris with a smile and ground down against him, 

“Like this,” He answered, he lifted himself up and guided Chris’s cock inside of him, he sunk down slowly, groaning and holding himself in place as he got used to the stretch. Chris cursed loudly in surprise as he gripped onto Sebastian's hips as his eyes closed, brow pinched in pleasure. 

"Holy shit," Chris said, as he opened his eyes back up and watched Sebastian, who was slowly sinking down the rest of the way, Sebastian let out a whine as hetightened around Chris's cock involuntarily, Chris felt like he'd shoot off at any second if Sebastin weren’tcareful. "You okay?" he asked, 

"Yeah... just give me a second... you're a lot bigger than my fingers... or any of my toys..." Sebastian gave a dry laugh as his own brow pinched in pain as he got used to the stretch, it had been a long fucking time since he'd had someone else inside him, and in hindsight he probably should've gone a bit slower... but he felt himself getting wetter as he rubbed at his clit, trying to ease some of the pain into pleasure. 

“Fucking hell... you’re so fucking hot like this... fuck...” Chris groaned, his hands reached forward to graze across the planes of Sebastian’s abs before they came to squeeze his hips and then settle on his ass cheeks. 

“You gonna ride me? Cause I can’t think of a more perfect sight, do it, wanna see you work yourself on my dick...” Sebastian let out a whine at the command, his hips lifting and swiveling as he dropped back down. The slide of Chris in and out of him was delicious, he built up a slow and sensual rhythm. Feeling it out as he went, his clit rubbed against Chris’s body occasionally if he swiveled his hips just right, adding to the pleasure. Sebastian’s back arched back as he braced himself by his hands on Chris’s thighs. Chris’s own hands guided his hips, helping lift him as Sebastian drove himself back down. Their skin slapped together wetly in the silence of the room. Chris began to grunt lowly in the back of his throat as he watched the way Sebastian bounced on his dick. He left Sebastian to do all the work again as he reached back up to his nipples and pinched them, Sebastian keened at the sensation. His eyes popping back open and mouth falling open in a cry of pleasure as Chris smirked at him and continued to toy at him. 

“Fuck... you’re making me so wet doing that... Keep doing that holy shit...“ Sebastian begged, his walls fluttering around Chris’s cock as his strokes got slower as he got tired. 

“You getting tired honey? You want me to take over?” Chris asked. 

“Please...” Sebastian said, his voice coming out drained, he stopped riding Chris, falling forward again to kiss him and hook his legs around his waist. Chris kneaded the flesh of his ass between his fingers as he kissed him back. He rolled them over so he was on top, Sebastian’s legs still hooked around him as his cock was nestled inside his tight warmth. He sat back on his knees as he guided his cock out of Sebastian. He reached for the lube again, wanting to make sure he was still slick enough for what he wanted to do next. He leaned down as he pumped his cock in his own hands, his tongue laving up Sebastian’s center again as he sucked at his clit. Sebastian shuddered, he was gonna cum again. Chris slid a finger back into him, hooking it upwards as he spit, messily adding his own saliva to Sebastian’s own slickness and the lube coating his cunt,he jerked his clit between his thumb and forefinger as he licked into him, he pulled off with a lewd pop and scooted back so he could aim his cock back between Sebastian’s legs. He pushed one of Sebastian’s knees back, spreading his legs wider as he rubbed his cock between his folds teasingly, bumping his clit occasionally as he gazed down at Sebastian’s prone and flushed form. 

“Chris... please...oh fuck...” Sebastian panted out as he clenched around nothing.Now that he’d had Chris’s cock he couldn’t get enough of it. Chris squeezed the flared cut head of his dick finally letting it catch on Sebastian’s opening as he pushed in, he bent down and kissed Sebastian, swallowing up his moans as he slid inside him with no mercy all the way to the hilt. His balls resting against his ass when he finished. Sebastian shivered, his eyes rolling back into his head momentarily before he focused again, his cry of pleasure more a croak at this point. 

“Chris... you’re so... you’re so fucking deep... please... please just move...” Chris let out a chuckle at Sebastian’s desperation, he stilled his hips with his own firm hands as Sebastian wiggled, trying to get any kind of friction, 

“You want me to fuck you?” 

“Please...” 

“Say it... I want to hear you say it again...” 

“Please Chris... please fuck me... oh...” Sebastian petered off as he felt Chris pulling out of him, Chris started out with short but firm strokes, the springs of Sebastian’s bed squeaked with each hard thrust back in. Sebastian shoved his tongue back into Chris’s mouth as he fucked him slowly. Their fucking remained at a steady lovemaking pace for the next few minutes. Sebastian’s legs had loosened from where they’d clamped around Chris’s waist and they were now limply being manipulated by Chris to keep him spread open for him. Sebastian’s nails scraped down his back, sure to leave marks as Chris’s thrusts became harder and longer, his cock pulling halfway out now before it pummeled back in, pinning Sebastian to the bed. 

Sebastian felt the familiar feeling of heat pooling in his belly and he knew he was gonna cum again soon, Chris sat up, pulling out and shifting their positions slightly as he lifted Sebastian’s hips up onto his knees and fucked his cock back in on one long stroke. This angle brushed against Sebastian’s g-spot again head on, and with a few slow thrusts he was clenching down, unable to speak as he came for the fourth time that night, clenching around Chris’s cock and begging him to keep going. 

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me...oh shit... harder. Chris. Please... don’t stop oh fuck!” 

Chris cursed lowly as he felt Sebastian tighten around him in a vice like grip, he felt so fucking good, he shifted again, this time practically mounting Sebastian as he shoved deep inside him, his pace becoming reckless as his hips smacked against Sebastian’s ass, Sebastian let his head fall back into the pillow. His cries becoming unrestrained as Chris fucked another orgasm out of him. The headboard of the bed clattered against the wall loudly but neither one of them noticed as they were lost in each other and the pleasure between them that was building to a peak. 

Chris closed his eyes, his face pinching as he grunted. He squeezed Sebastian’s hips and ass hard enough to leave bruises as he pounded into him, balls slapping against his ass as he did so. 

“You’re so fucking tight...” he gritted out before gasping and shoving into him with so much force that it jolted the entire bed frame across the floor. Sebastian couldn’t speak, lost in immense waves of pleasure riding the high that Chris’s relentless fucking gave him. With one last shout and grunt, Chris cried out Sebastian’s name and spilled inside him into the condom. He grinned his hips down into him as he let go of his hips and reached down to pull out of him, making sure the condom stayed in place as he did. As he tied it off he threw it in the trash can next to Sebastian’s bed before returning to where Sebastian lay, sprawled out and twitching. He kissed him firmly on the mouth before spreading his legs and attacking his slit again with a wet tongue. Sebastian whined high, his hands coming to push Chris away, but it was too late, he was clenching and coming again as Chris curled three of his fingers inside him. Chris lapped at him, savoring the taste on his tongue. He pulled away and immediately went to kiss Sebastian on the lips. Their tastes mingling. Sebastian clutched at him with desperation, his hands around his head and pulling him in by his back as Chris held his cheeks and smushed their lips together. They were a clash of teeth and tongues before they eventually settled back into making out lazily. When they finally came up for air Sebastian slid off of Chris. Lying on his back and looking up at the lofted ceilings. His chest was still heaving as he caught his breath. He was fuck-drunk and loose like he’d never been before. His whole body felt sated and his cunt tingled at the edges of numbness. He looked over at Chris, surprised to see he was gazing at him with a goo-goo eyed look, 

“Will you marry me?” He slurred out, still feeling so fucked out he could barely make words. Chris laughed, boisterous and loud and happy at his remark, the same laugh that had caught his attention at the bar in the first place. 

“I’m serious, I don’t know if we’re compatible otherwise but I’ve never been fucked so well in my entire life. I’m willing to compromise on anything... come on... let’s go to Vegas...” Chris laughed again, slapping his own sweaty chest with a large hand. He shook his head as he propped himself up on his elbow, 

“Don’t tempt me,” Chris said, as he leaned down and kissed Sebastian. Sebastian snuck his tongue in and dirtied the kiss up, they ended nose to nose, both grinning at each other like loons. To break the tension Sebastian’s tongue poked out again just enough to lick Chris on the tip of his nose. Chris was giggling again, shaking his head as he moved to sit up. 

Oh right... now he’d leave. Sebastian thought. He didn’t actually think Chris would agree to run away with him, but was he really leaving? They’d probably never see each other again after this and that made him sad. Sadder than he thought it should have. How could one good fuck change so much? Sebastian watched as Chris walked to his bathroom and closed the door, he should probably get up and pee too he thought. Chris appeared again a minute or two later, shaking his hands dry. Sebastian pulled the sheet up to his waist and lied on his stomach, hugging his pillow as he looked at Chris. He knew what he wanted to ask but he was afraid. 

“So... I guess this is it... I’ll get my clothes...” Chris said awkwardly. Sebastian felt emotions well up in his chest, why was this affecting him so much? Chris really had been the best he’d ever had so far... and he was so sweet, and kind, and his awkward little smile, it made Sebastian’s stomach do backflips. He could easily see those eyes making his heart pound for the rest of his life. 

“Unless you want to stay...the night...” Sebastian said softly. So softly he wasn’t sure Chris would hear, but he did. Standing up from where he had picked up his clothes, Chris bit his lip. Rubbing the fabric of his shirt between his fingers as he looked down at himself. He didn’t want to impose... 

“I don’t want to impose...” he said. Sebastian couldn’t help the desperation in his voice as he spoke again, 

“No... please... don’t be silly... it’s raining. It’s dark, this isn’t the safest block...” Sebastian lied, it was one of the safest blocks, it was one of the reasons why the club below them was so successful. 

Chris kneeled on the bed. “Are you sure?” He asked. Sebastian sat up, pulling him forward and kissing him again. 

“Don’t make me beg... please.” Sebastian really didn’t want him to go... he didn’t know why the night would make any difference. They’d still part in the morning but he wasn’t ready to be alone again. He wasn’t ready to face the world without Chris next to him just yet. 

“Okay...” Chris said, and he slid in beside Sebastian, pulling the covers up around him and settling down. Sebastian cling to him. He knew he was being clingy. He hoped Chris didn’t mind. He felt like a mess as they lied there in the darkness, minutes passed slowly and Chris’s breaths evened out but Sebastian was still wide awake. 

“Chris?” He whispered quietly. 

“Yeah?” Chris said in an equally soft voice. 

“Were you sleeping?” He asked. 

“No, not yet, are you okay? Do you want me to go?” 

“No! No... no it’s not that... I just... thank you...” he finally said. He buried his face in Chris’s neck. Not wanting him to see the tears in his eyes. 

“For what?” Chris asked. Genuinely confused. 

“For this... for tonight...” Sebastian exhaled. “I mean it... nobody has ever made me feel like that before. I’ve never had that many orgasms and nobody... nobody has asked me if I was okay... what I wanted... thank you... for showing me I deserved it. I’ve always known in the back of my mind that the guys I’ve been with probably aren’t ideal but I figured I was making things harder on them... jinxing them by approaching them and then being like psych, I’m not exactly what you signed up for...” Sebastian gave a self deprecating laugh as he shook his head. Chris turned. Now awake again, 

“Hey, I’m all for someone who knows how to be a bit self deprecating but... you gotta know... your gender identity... your sexuality... who you are... it shouldn’t matter. Not to people who should matter to you. I’m leaving tomorrow. I’ve gotta get back to LA, I have an audition, and I don’t know if we will see each other again but please... don’t settle for less than you deserve again... you deserve to feel good. You deserve a partner who is going to make you feel good, who will respect you and your boundaries and think about more than their own pleasure okay?” 

Sebastian nodded. He couldn’t speak for fear that he’d cry. He pressed forward wanting to feel Chris’s lips on him again. After they separated Sebastian nestled down back into the covers. His body still plastered to Chris’s. Back to front, Chris slid a hand around Sebastian’s waist as he turned into him, their legs tangling as they settled. 

“Is this okay?” Chris asked,

“Perfect...” Sebastian told him as he finally felt safe enough to drift to sleep. 

-

The next morning Sebastian woke up late to a cold bed. He looked beside him and tried not to cry as he read the note. 

“I’m sorry I had to get going early, I got a call from my agent. My number is 783-476-9012, if you’re ever in LA give me a ring, thanks for last night, pesto eggs and bacon in the fridge, iced coffee too

🙂 Chris” 

He was so sweet. Sebastian carefully lied the note on his desk. He wanted to enter the number into his phone later, but for now, iced coffee, and breakfast. 


End file.
